Splishy Splash
Splishy Splash is the first episode of Staying In-Character featuring Waterclam's characters. Roles Starring *Honey Featuring *Meaty *Buddy *Rocky *Raky *Fuzzy *Lumpoo *Nippy *Fireball *Spoke *Hippy *Zero *Lessy *Hawkeye *Lurky *Moldy *Bonny *Candy *Sporty *Lazy *Deafy *Movy Appearances *Rotty *Cakey *Icey *Phony *Fanny *Mario and Mushroom *Phineas and Ferb *Derpy Hooves *Rainbow Dash *Mixed Egg 2013 *Cyclops *Whiskers *Small and Pal *Burr *The Entertainer *Icy *Minty *Lary & Mary *Snowy Plot Zero is flying through town when he sees Moldy and Nippy slaughtering people in town. Zero comes across dead bodies of Cakey, Phony, Fanny, and more. Zero then spots the two murderous tree friends and cuts their heads off. Meanwhile, Hippy is taking Honey for a walk. He runs into Hawkeye and apologizes. Hawkeye understands and walks past. Honey, however, sniffs something and runs, dragging Hippy along. They end up at the lake, where Honey finds a dead body of Icey. This confuses Hippy, until he begins seeing more dead bodies. Hippy screams and jumps in the lake to calm himself down. Honey pulls a beheaded Hippy out. This freaks him out. Hawkeye soon bumps into Fireball, who reacts by lighting Hawkeye on fire. She freaks out and flips-out, and stabs Fireball. She then flies to the lake, and passes by Honey, but is killed by the lake when she comes out with her head twisted and blood all around her. Honey freaks out even more and runs away. Later, Honey comes back and sees Buddy planting a sunflower next to the lake. Lazy walks past and trips on the flower, not only cutting it off, but dying in the lake. Lurky then goes into the lake to lurk, but dies too. Honey is confused. Rocky tosses a rock into the lake, but it bounces back and poisons him. Honey is ashamed. Fuzzy is bring Raky to the lake, and Fuzzy lets Raky jump in, but did not know the effects yet. When Raky's leg comes up by itself, Fuzzy panics, and so does Honey. Meaty comes by with a picnic, but Honey runs past him and trips him into the lake. Lumpoo is babysitting Spoke, Lessy, Candy, and Sporty, but Honey runs by so fast, the wind pushes them into the lake too! Movy is listening to music on his iPod, but Honey uses the iPod as a slingshot and Movy lands in the lake!!! Deafy also ends up in the lake by himself. Soon, Bonny comes to the rescue, but when Zero comes to the rescue, he pushes Bonny into the lake on accident. Soon, a bunch of mishaps happen, and a bunch of people are seen dead. Zero is the only survivor, but he is crushed by Small's head, which is soon splattered by Pal's head. However, Honey survived, and he runs away and ends up under a tree with a sandwich, and he eats it. Next to him is a vending machine. Moral Be as sweet as a jar of honey! Deaths *Moldy and Nippy slaughter Cakey, Phony, and Fanny. *Icey is found dead next to the lake (death not seen). *Hippy is beheaded by the lake. *Hawkeye stabs Fireball. *Hawkeye's head is twisted. *Lazy is split in half by the lake. *Lurky's eyes are stuck in binoculars. *Rocky is poisoned by a rock. *Raky's body (besides his leg) is disintegrated by the lake. *Meaty is tripped into the lake, and he vanishes. *Lumpoo, Spoke, Lessy, Candy, and Sporty vanish in the lake. *Movy vanishes in the lake. *Deafy walks into and is vanished by the lake. *Bonny vanishes in the lake. *Rotty, Mario, Mushroom, Phineas, Ferb, Derpy, Rainbow, Mixed Egg 2013, Cyclops, Whiskers, Small, Pal, Burr, The Entertainer, Icy, Minty, Lary, Mary, and Snowy are killed by the lake. *Zero is crushed by Small's head. Trivia *This marks Small and Pal's debuts. *The ending is a reference to Out to Lunch. *Honey is the only survivor, making this one of the times where the starring character survives and the featuring and appearing characters die. *The title card has a Water Ninja from Club Penguin in HTF form on it, as a reference to Waterclam's avatar. *The title also makes a reference to 'Water'clam. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Staying In-Character Category:Articles in need of images